


Battered And Broken - Arielle

by flickawhip



Series: Battered And Broken/ Battered Not Broken [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Arielle and H.H. work out a deal...RP Fic.





	Battered And Broken - Arielle

Arielle knew she was dead. She knew she was still attached to her family and she knew she was hurting them. She had no idea how to help.... but she had been trying. She had, eventually, tracked down H.H. Now she moved to float closer, reaching to touch H,H,'s shoulder, her voice was weak, a mere whisper of what it used to be. 

"Help me... please."

H.H Howard, Helen Henriette Howard, had been able to see spirits since the day she was born. She turned around and looked at Arielle.

"How?"

She said softly.

"What do you need?"

"My family... they seem to be falling apart..."

H.H. Howard nodded.

"How can I help to stop it?"

"They feel.... like they might be the only ones to see me, to hear me.... they need to know it's not just them... that I'm safe here... with them... with you..."

H.H. Howard nodded.

 

"Okay I can do that.... but first.... "

"First?"

H.H. Howard blushed slightly and smiled softly.

"Would you consent to coming back to my place and.......touching me?"

"I would be honoured."

H.H. Howard smiled and led her back to her apartment. She went in, locked the door and then went and lay on the couch with her legs spread she her skirt pulled up around her waist so her knickers were on display. Arielle soon moved to join her, settling over her and moving to cup and tease H.H's clit. Helen soon gasped and mewed. 

"You like that?"

"I love it."

Helen murred. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Helen mewed. Arielle murred softly, moving to push slowly inwards. Helen bucked and mewled. Arielle soon set a pace. Helen soon came apart.


End file.
